Too Early
by Dimandsareblackontheinside
Summary: What if it takes for Derek and Chloe 2 weeks to get to Andrew's house? What if Derek realizes that he feels something for Chloe on the way? And what if Derek meets a new friend? Takes place during The Awakening
1. Chapter 1

**What if it takes for Derek and Chloe 2 weeks to get to Andrew's house? What if Derek realizes that he feels something for Chloe on the way? And what if Derek meets a new friend?**

_**Too Early**_

***Derek's Pov***

"Chloe?" I asked "w-what?" she turned from the bus window and stared at me. She Sat up straighter and gave me a confused look "what is it D-Derek?" "I… love… you".

*** Author's Pov ***

Whoa wait I have about 2 weeks of their lives missing here

Back it up *beep* *beep*

_**2 weeks earlier **_

*** Back to Derek's Pov ***

Chloe and I were walking down a road together, well I was walking and she was jogging to keep up with me. I stopped to let her catch up when she said "C-can we stop for the n-night, you now f-find a cheap motel to sleep in. I found a fifty on th-the side walk?" huh, I considered it. "Fine, one night, one room and no room service… ill take the floor." "Thanks!" I could see the surprise on her face. Was I that unreasonable? I took a deep sniff to make sure were safe. Just a bundle different people I don't know… and Chloe. She always smelled of fresh strawberries with whipped cream on top. I can get lost in that spell. "Earth to Derek, Were almost there." "Oh! Right I was just thinking about…. Umm Simon and Tori" "We'll find them soon" "yeah... well find them soon"

*** Chloe's Pov***

When we finally got our room Derek started talking again. "I call the shower first." O_o "ok". While he was in the shower I got a good look around. Full sized bed, Small TV, Telephone and a dresser full of clothes someone left here, everything a typical room would have except a floor space big enough for Derek to sleep (considering how much he rolls around in his sleep).

3 minutes later Derek got out of the bathroom… in his underwear. I quickly moved my gaze to the safety of his face. "Hi... umm I-I think ill take the floor this t-time" "No it's been awhile scince we had a bed its all yours" he replied "You s-sure?" "Yeah positive"

**What you think? Good, bad, horrible (amazing?) give me your opinion **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Even though 4 reviews aren't a lot when I checked it I yelled out "YAY! I DON'T STINK!" I am still high on happiness. Sooo here is what I got for Chapter 2. Enjoy R&R**

**i almost forgot (again) Disclaimer: i do not own the Darkest Powers Kelly dose**

_**Too Early**_

***Chloe's Pov***

I can't sleep. _*bang*_ Why couldn't Derek just take the bed. I swear he always wants the best for me._ *bang*_ Witch isn't a bad thing. It's kind of sweet. _* bang* _But sometimes it gets annoying. I wish Mr. Restless Sleeper can stop banging into the bed frame. _*bang* _I can't take it anymore. I got out of bed and scratched him behind the ear. He instantly woke up. Bright green eyes staring me down.

***Derek's Pov*** (5 minutes earlier)

I am defiantly dreaming. Last I checked it was fall and I was in a cheap motel room not a warm summer ocean side. All I can smell was fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Her smell was intoxicating. Then I saw her sitting in the sand wearing a soft lavender dress, hair blowing in the ocean spray. All I could do is stare. "Derek" her voice was light and playful "come here Derek." I suddenly felt somthing in the back of my right ear. I blinked and saw Chloe again just standing over me with an annoyed look on her face and her hair falling around her. What did I do? "Derek c-can you s-sleep on the bed you roll around a lot s-sort of banging in to the furniture a l-lot." I can feel my face redden. "Ok if you insist." I got up and made the best pillow and sheet bed I could. I don't know why but Chloe has to get the best in my mind. "Here" I softly grumbled, well I am half asleep here. "Thanks goodnight then" she replied "night." I laid in bed until I was sure Chloe was ok on the floor. She looks so cold I just want to have her in my arms, and I am built as a radiator. After what seemed like 15 minutes I dozed back into sleep.

_The next morning_

***Chloe's Pov***

I woke up slowly. When I finally got myself up I looked around the room. Everything was the same so I decided to take a shower before Derek gets ALL the hot water. I was half way across the room when I heard a deep voice mumble "Chloe." I jumped. Is there a ghost here? No, no must have been my imagination. I kept walking then it came again "ahh… Chloe." What? I took another look around. Then I saw Derek "Chloe" it's him? WTF is he dreaming about me? "Chloe!" I couldn't stand around anymore I ran into the bathroom and tried to wash away what I just heard. It couldn't wash away.

***Derek's Pov***

I woke with a start. I looked around. I was in the motel room. I could hear Chloe was taking a shower. Chloe. I can go on and on. I felt so bad when I saw the black color I put in her hair. A few days ago we washed that out and gave her a reddish color. In the motel room Chloe found another pair of pj's for herself and a t-shirt for me. The rest was trash for a 5 year old and parents.

When Chloe got out she looked worried. "Chloe?" "hi umm we s-should get going b-before they charge us for another d-day." "sure."

**Aha I am not going to tell you what happens next (because idk what happens next yet but, I got my ideas) c ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert intro here**

_**Too Early**_

***Chloe's Pov***

Derek and I walked out of town; well I jogged out of town. Walking with Derek is really tiring. Soon there were only few shops and dinners. Then open road leading to the next town. "Umm... Chloe" "Yeah." Could he tell I have been on edge since I heard what he said in his sleep? "Do you want to stop for lunch now? Or in the next town" "let's eat here."

We turned into the next diner and a blonde lady gave us a big smile and said "Hello, what a cute couple you guys are what will you like to eat?"

Couple? She called us a couple? Then Derek said "ugh…I'll take a Cheeseburger with tomato, lettuces and onion Chloe?" "Oh… I will have a BLT." How come Derek didn't deny that we were together? Why didn't I? I don't think of Derek that way for sure. "Let me bring you kids to your table"

***Derek's Pov ***

At our table Chloe sat across from me day dreaming about god knows what. She's been on edge today. I hope every thing's alright.

Yeah you do

What was that?

Me who else

Ok? Are you my

Inner wolf, yeah

Damn it! You shouldn't come until

Were ready to change any week now

Dad told me about you.

What did he say?

The inner wolf is a more… Suggestive version of the werewolf

True that by the way call me … your new friend and have you seen Chloe she's so

Ignoring ignoring ignoring ignoring ignoring!

Gosh I just wanted to say that Chloe looks really hot

She's what?

Then the lady came with our food. "Here you go kids" "thank you" Chloe perked up. I ate my food as I always do like a vacuum sucks up dirt.

***Chloe's Pov*** (right before they got the food)

Dose Derek like me? I can't stop thinking why he would mumble my name in his sleep. Was he having in a nightmare about me? A dre- BAD THOUGHTS! Derek looks like he is fighting with himself. Is it about me? The lady came with our food. "Here you go kids" "Thank you" I said. I ate my food fast as I can, trying to keep up with Derek which is impossible.

_**Later that day**_

***Derek's Pov***

My 'new friend' has been annoying me all day. Saying things about Chloe that never came to my mind before. Chloe and I were just entering the next town around 9. Then it started raining, hard. We ran into the next building. "Derek, this is a motel we should stay here tonight." "What! Spend another 50 bucks!" I am louder then I remember, people were looking. "ughh.. Derek?" "Fine… same terms….. I'll pay"

We'll pay huh? Good going she'll be ours in no time

What are you talking about?

When we got to our room I took a good look around. Shit! This is a crappy motel, well there all crappy but how am I or how is Chloe going to sleep on the floor when the room is furniture and walkways… and a small bathroom. Chloe might fit in the bathroom but I would break the sink. "Chloe you see what I see?" "Yeah how are we going to sleep?" "Ahh….. In the same bed I guess? "

My face :-O

Hot!

Not the best time to cut in

***Chloe's Pov***

Hey dude, I feel weird to cut it with the Pure-Shock face. I went into the bathroom to change. I looked through my back pack and tried to find something with long sleeves and long pants, for old time sake. Damn Tori! She has to take my normal pj's. I put the shorts I found in the other motel and Derek's t-shirt. Don't ask why I'm wearing Derek's clothes, just in running out of jammies. Again blame Tori.

***Derek's Pov***

While Chloe was in the bathroom I took the time to change into my pj's a.k.a strip down to my boxers. Then Chloe came out wearing _my_ shirt! And I'm not sure about shorts.

I thank the lord for to be going on

Go away!

Fine but I'll be back

Chloe waved a hand in front of my face. "Hmmm he seems to ether have had a heart attack." "I'm fine." I swatted her hand away. "There's the Derek I know" She giggled. "Ahh… And there's the Chloe I know. Not the edgy one I've been walking withal day" and then I think I smiled.

She makes us happy don't be surprised if you smile

Have I ever told you to go away because that means go away FOREVER.

Chloe laid on the bed and said "you coming."

HOT!

She must have saw my face and added in "too sleep." "Ughh… yeah"

***Chloe's Pov***

I don't know why but I liked sleeping in the same as Derek. I feel so… protected and that all I feel, I hope.

**AHH! That took so long to write! Thanks for all the reviews (9 now) still in the "YAY! I don't stink" part of this. C ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do not own Darkest Powers**

_**Too Early**_

***Derek's Pov***

I woke up in a beautiful field of fresh strawberries of late spring; well that's what I smelled. When I opened my eyes I was in a better place. I was in bed forehead to forehead with Chloe who was sleeping silently. My arms were wrapped around her and she had the cutest smile on her face. I fell back asleep then

***Chloe's Pov***

When I woke up I was extremely warm. When I opened my eyes I saw Derek's face forehead to forehead with mine. His muscular arms were wrapped around me. Derek was sleeping pretty still just moving his left leg back and forth plus his abs flexing every few moments. He looked so sweet and protective and amazing. I got up and slid out of his arms slowly so he wouldn't wake up. I went into the bathroom and took my shower.

***Derek's Pov***

I woke again. I instantly felt Chloe gone. The feeling of her creamy soft skin in my arms was better than anything else. Without her there I felt much sadder.

Of course we do

Yeah…

Well don't slump around she's coming out sit up

I sat up right away and Chloe came out in her clothes, Sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey Derek sleep well?"

YEAH! I'll always sleep well with up close to me; maybe you can be closer next time 

Shut up

"I slept well you?" "Good" then I smiled.

Why do I always smile around her?

Because she is Sooo perfect and Sooo smoking hot!

Wow

Then my inner wolf sent me images: Chloe and I making out and other things

Go away pervert

Fine! But if you don't try to kiss her I will

A mental sigh

"Chloe?" She stopped playing with her hair "yeah?" "We should get going" "Ughh… Yeah." We walked through town until we found a Train stop. I walked up to the worker with Chloe in front of me. "2 tickets to Albany" I said then the ticket guy said "11:00 or 11:30" I looked at my watch 10:50. "We'll take 11:00" "here" he gave me the two tickets and Chloe a wink. I tensed. Chloe must have felt me she grabbed my arm turned me around and pushed me onto a bench. : O where did she get that strength. "Chloe!" "What?" she continued playing with her hair. "How did you just" "you were going to start an unneeded fight so, I pushed you to this bench, it was easy cause you weaken to my touch"

Hot and smart. Kiss her

No

But she did figure us out let's let her feel our passion

No no no!

"Ugh..." then I kissed her. Did anyone say fireworks go off during kisses? Nope. More like EXPLOSIONS!

***Chloe's Pov*** (1 min earlier)

"How did you just" "you were going to start an unneeded fight so, I pushed you to this bench, it was easy cause you weaken to my touch" I said without stutter I think it's going away. "Ugh…" If I had a dollar for every time Derek Said 'Ugh'. Right then and there Derek kissed me. For Derek I was surprised he is _kissing _me. His kiss was full of passion and fire. Wait he's kissing me. I pulled away and caught my breath, don't judge just I lose my breath easily. "Derek" "Ugh….. yeah" " you might have gotten away with that in a few day but TOO EARLY" "sorry ummm… it was the wolf inside me" "Sooo wolfie likes me?... Nice try" "tell wolfie sorry I'm not interested but I might like human Derek unless you're the same person witch you are!" the intercom came on "All aboard to Albany" "Derek, Wolfie lets go"

***Derek's Pov***

You royally screwed this up for me

Sorry to think we could be in the hottest make out session right now with Chloe OUR MATE

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Damn what happened to your brain CHLOE IS OUR HOTT A$$ MATE!

WHAT NO WAY IN HELL AM I HAVEING A MATE NOW!

She is ours 

A mental sigh

***Chloe's Pov***

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! Why did Derek have to kiss me? AHHHHHH! Wait, dose he really have a wolf personality inside of him? God did I just…. AHHH! Gosh. I turned to see Derek, he looked shocked and embarrass. Aww why did this have to happen. I kissed him on the check just so he knew I'm not mad at him Nothing else. Then I fell asleep against my back pack.

_**That night **_

***Derek's Pov***

"This good?" Chloe took a good look around the motel room "awesome considering how much we ripped him off" she laughed. "And there's hot water here" "thank god! Cold showers are horrible."

But useful

Go away

"Yeah…" "Derek? This room is small as the last though" "oh….. Sorry" "ahh…. Whatever we'll share the bed again if you promise something" "anything… really" "Sweet… can you tell me that the kiss from this morning was nothing"

Damn it all my help gone down the toilet

Shut Up!

"The K-kiss that h-happened this morning w-w-was nothing I-I promise" "your catching my stutter… cute" "so can I sleep on the bed or squish on the limited floor space" "ahh…. You can sleep on the bed, I need a radiator anyways" We changed in to our pj's and went laid down for bed. Then Chloe took my arm and wrapped it around her.

**AWWWWWWWWWW such Chlerek moment in the last sentence. C YA **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAD MY BIRTHDAY THEN HOLIDAY SHOPING THEN WRITERS BLOCK THEN GIFT WRAPPING THEN…. LIL MORE WRITHERS BLOCK THEN SOOOO MUCH SKOOL WORK AND NOW I HAVE TIME and I hit caps lock (lol)**_

**Disclaimer: Did you know that I do not own the Darkest Powers? Kelly Armstrong dose.**

_**Too Early**_

***Chloe's Pov***

I woke up cold. When I opened my eyes there was a Derek sized space in the bed not filled. When I sat up I noticed the shower was running. Why did Derek have to wake up first? When I wake up in his arms I feel just better waking up in his arms. Then the shower shut off and he came out 1minute later dressed for our long day together. "Chloe?" "Yes Derek, what's up?" "Another train" "when?" "We have about 1 hour and a half." "How far away is it?" "10 minutes." "Ok" I walked into the bathroom and took my shower.

***Derek's Pov***

Waiting for Chloe to finish showering was boring, not like she took forever but I'm still bored.

If we were in there with her you wouldn't be so bored

Damn it! Can I think without your remarks?

Nope I am part of you… deal with it

I really don't like you

Ok but as you saw yesterday I can MAKE you kiss Chloe and other things that you don't know about

And what could that be

…..

Oh now you stop talking

Chloe came out dressed and ready to go. "Hey Derek wanna stop for breakfast" "Sure…"

We stopped at the nearest place with was a Dunkin Doughnuts. When we got to the front of the line the lady at the counter flashed us a cheesy smile and said "Hi, what would you to kids like" "one of those boxes with a dozen doughnuts" Chloe piped in "3 chocolate glaze, 2 plain glaze, 4 with chocolate icing and 3 with strawberry glaze."

(Me and my bff's typical box I'm weird)

I can't help but stare how did she know what I was going to get.

She knows our favorites how cute

Are you necessary?

Yep

Chloe took the box and walked to the train station. We boarded the train and ate our doughnuts.

***Chloe's Pov***

On the train I got a good look at Derek he was sweatier and had feverish eyes. Is he going to change again? Probably. Ugh New York is such a big state this ride is only taking us a south of Albany. Than Derek doesn't want to use trains or busses he wants to walk. A few minutes later I fell asleep on Derek's shoulder.

**This is really short…. I know (sorry) but in the begging when I said I finally had time I was LYING bye C YA**

**p.s. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
